


How I became a sex addict

by ObsceneSins



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: A bit of genderqueer themes, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bodily Fluids, Burglary fantasy, Different Sex Positions, Fantasy, Gangbang, Gay Sex, I wanted a housewife to go rogue crazy in dick, LOGAN HAS A BANGING ASSHOLE, M/M, No I dont, Oneshot, Orgy, Porn, Pornographic, Precum, Sex Toys, Slight non-consent fantasy, Smut, Yes Logan is a housewife, a fucked up plot, absolutley no plot, and then be dirty as fuck, butt plug, detailed, disguises, i just wanted logan to be pure, i regret writing this, i warned you, lots of porn, mature - Freeform, not so much, sex toy, slight consent, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsceneSins/pseuds/ObsceneSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very smutty porn-shot for my friend. </p><p>Housewife!Logan wants more. Kendall is a boring, working husband. Logan stumbles across porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I became a sex addict

**Author's Note:**

> For Sara,
> 
> with all of my love,
> 
> I hope you enjoy because I have different emotions about this.

Logan had a _simple_ life.

He woke up every day, showered, and made breakfast for his husband, Kendall.

From nine to five, he was home alone. He feed the fish, cleaned the tank, did the laundry, the dishes, and dusted the house.  He was a simple house wife, and he enjoyed it. He had dinner on the table by a quarter after five, and dessert was always chilled and ready for directly after.

He drew the shower for Kendall, downed the bed and turned on a movie for Kendall before they fell asleep blissfully.

The neighborhood was quiet except for the occasional break in. Everyone kept to themselves. Kendall got a promotion. The car didn’t break down. Logan cut coupons for groceries. The fish didn’t die.

But, as everyone who was anyone knew, a simple housewife life got boring.

**XX**

Logan didn’t honestly use his laptop for much but simple online shopping and paying bills.

But he wasn’t _oblivious._ He knew there was things on the internet to….stimulate yourself with, but Logan had never found himself to be a person who needed it.

But, blatantly, he was _bored._

He had been doing the housewife routine for several years. He loved Kendall’s kisses, and his sweet, gentle love making. But he was tired of hanging the clothes on the clothesline, he was tired of vacuuming, he was tired of feeling like the walls of his house were pressing in on him.

He hadn’t meant to find it, he really hadn’t, but one night, he couldn’t sleep. He had opened his laptop to find a good book to read, and his laptop must’ve had a virus, because an ad popped up and floated in the corner of his screen.

Logan couldn’t help himself as he watched it float around for a few seconds, watching the woman in the ad as she stripped, danced, and then disappeared, only to reappear after a few seconds.

He slammed his laptop close and didn’t sleep, instead feeling his throat was dry, feeling his pants too tight. Kendall was asleep. Logan sweated into his pillow and rutted into his mattress, pushing his erection into the bed, groaning into his pillow.

The next night, he slowly opened his laptop, and more ads popped up, similar to each other, dancing women or men, stripping, showing their bodies off sensually.

Logan clicked one.

**XX**

It became a part of his simple routine.

He woke up, he showered, dressed. Logan stood in the bathroom, shaving his soft skin on his cheek of the little stubble that was there. He tied his soft, light blue ruffled apron around his waist and went to cook breakfast. His husband followed soon after, smiling at him as he ate, talking with him, and giving him a deep kiss as he left. Logan sighed as he watched his blonde beauty leave.

Then he washed the dishes. He wiped the counters cleaned.

Dusted, vacuumed, then finally he sat down at the desk in their bedroom, feeling his fingers trembling as he opened his web browser and set it to private.  The video was a new one, sometimes he rewatched others he liked, but he typically liked to try new things.

For the past few months, Logan had been surfing the internet for porn. Every. Day. It was an addiction, and a dirty one at that, but he couldn’t help himself. It was new, it was exciting, and Logan felt like he got high off of it.

He had a few favorite types of videos.

_Dominating lesbians._

_Public orgies._

_Twinks, especially when they were fucked by stronger, bigger men._

_Public humiliation._

_Bondage._

_BDSM._

_Femdom._

_Gangbang._

_Voyuer._

Logan knew it was so dirty, but he loved it so. He had never watched porn or bought anything sexual besides condoms for he and Kendall, but this was exhilarating. His head was leaning on his forearm as his eyes watched the actors on the screen fuck, moaning loudly and dramatically. He knew it was set up; faked; clichéd, but god he couldn’t handle himself.

His pants were soaking wet and his cock was straining against his jeans as Logan reached down. The pressure and friction was so much but so good at the same time; he barely unzipped himself as he reached down, under his throbbing cock, he fondled his own testicles as he reached to his wet hole. He began fingering himself, sliding his two fingers in and out. It felt so good, and Logan thrusted faster into himself. He was shaking in the chair, his hair beginning to mat to his forehead, his breath becoming faster. His orgasm was approaching and he finally sat up straight, unzipping his jeans and opening his legs. With both hands, he jerked his cock in his hand, fingering himself. The pleasure ripped through him eventually, and he cried out as he came all over himself, accidentally of course.

He sat in the desk chair for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before glancing at the clock. Kendall would be home soon and he hadn’t started dinner.

With a sigh, he pulled himself up out of the chair, stripped and buried his clothes in the hamper. His desk chair was a different issue, and eventually he poured juice all over it to make sure Kendall, his handsome, wholesome husband, didn’t realize it was from Logan and not an accident.

**XX**

Logan found himself eventually deprived of sex. Every day, he wanted to beg his husband for it, wanted to bring it up in conversations, wanted to get on his knees in the kitchen and deep throat his husbands cock, but Kendall wasn’t into that, never had been. He thoroughly enjoyed having a lovely, white picket fence life with Logan.

But Logan wanted _more._ He tried to encourage it during sex, tried to grab Kendall’s hips and force him in faster, but he didn’t get the hint and Logan was left depressed after a simple orgasm that never made him feel as great as he did on his own.

He started wondering if there were areas he could hide sex toys without Kendall finding them, but he was too afraid of Kendall stumbling upon it and discovering how cringe-worthy his Logan really was.

He suffered in silence.

**XX**

Logan eventually settled into a fetish and didn’t surf for something to get him off.

He enjoyed the good, staged out videos where it looked real, looked as if the person really did break into someone’s house, hold them at knife and fuck their brains out.

It was sick and perverted and Logan _loved it._

It wasn’t as if he didn’t love Kendall, not at all, and he didn’t want to be _raped,_ but for god’s sakes, he wasn’t a china doll. He wanted to be fucked until his brains were oatmeal. He wanted someone to spy on him through the window as he touched himself.

Logan blushed to himself as he thought this.

He was standing in the backyard, clipping the clothes to the clothesline, the air outside warm and the sun high in the sky. It was a lovely day, and Logan breathed in, wondering why he didn’t appreciate the outside more.

He glanced around the backyard, and Logan felt his loins tingle as he realized, although the fence was almost nine feet high, there were a few knotholes where someone could peer through, watch him, imagine things they would do to him.

It was stupid, but it made him hard.

He slowly reached down, sliding his hands over his soft stomach, slowly unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping them, pulling them down softly. The denim whispered softly as it slid over the curve of his petite ass, the pale skin shining in the sunlight. Logan had stopped wearing underwear as often as he could, and now he stood in the backyard, ass bare, cock pressed to his stomach, the warm wind gently blowing on it. Logan glanced at one of the knotholes and pretended he was in a strip show. He slowly reached behind him, separating his ass cheeks, letting his flushed pink hole be shown to the world, to anyone who might’ve been watching him through those holes.

“Please, look at m-my ass. It’s shaved…all clean…for you.” He said quietly. The sheets behind him billowed softly as he stroked himself, his jeans falling to his knees as he felt hot. Sweat ran down his back and Logan swallowed.

“Everyone i-is looking at me…” He whispered to himself, imagining he was in a place where men greedily stared at him.

He fingered his wet hole, softly, making sure to stretch himself before pushing in more fingers.

He rubbed against something and he saw white, his hips jerking as he came with such a force he became light headed, and stumbled. Logan was amazed, and glanced down at his fingers with awe. They were covered in glossy, white juices, and Logan inhaled, deeply feeling as if someone had emptied his lungs of every bit of air.

He pulled his pants back up, ignoring his wet thighs, and sighed happily.

Then he frowned at the sheet in front of him that was covered in cum. It would have to be washed again.

**XX**

Logan was excited. Today was the day.

He had finally willed himself to order a sex toy, making sure to do the right amount of research before choosing a gorgeous, ribbed vibrator.  And it was coming _today._

He eagerly made breakfast (French toast) and put on his comfiest house clothes (a pair of stretchy jeggings that just curved his ass _so well_ , and a tight black shirt with elbow length sleeves.)

Kendall glanced at him and smirked as he entered the kitchen, suit on, fastening his tie as Logan smacked his cheek with a kiss.

“Goodness. You’re so cheery today.”

The blonde glanced at Logan’s clothes and swallowed, then glanced at the breakfast.

“You never make French toast, unless it’s an occasion.” Logan seemed to hesitate for a second, then turned and smiled, wiping his hands on his ruffled lilac apron.

“I wanted to change it up today. I wanted something exceptionally sweet for breakfast.” Logan smiled and Kendall watched him turn back to the stove. Logan’s clothes had become much tighter, going from khakis to tight jeans, his shirts button-ups, and now there were halter tops, mid-riff, tighter, more exquisite.

Kendall wasn’t complaining.

He checked his watch on his wrist and grinned as Logan kissed him goodbye. He would have a few hours, close to sundown before his cute brunettes package would show up, and he was sure to have everything ready by then.

Logan thought he had been secretive, but Kendall was smarter. He knew when to check Logan’s computer history, and when Logan would remember to delete it. The carefully planned meals became more erratic, different recipes; his cleaning had upped a bit. He had found the information for Logan’s ribbed sex toy easily and smirked.

The brunette had been trying _so hard_ to make Kendall fucked him, but Kendall had known from the first _week_ where his little housewife had turned into a slutty vixen.

And frankly, he enjoyed torturing him.

He was a sadistic one. Because, just like Logan, Kendall had some secrets he hadn’t been ready to tell his pure little angel.

He started the car and smiled as he drove down the street, stripping of his suit in the car as he drove.

**_XX_ **

Logan eagerly jumped as the doorbell rang and he ran to sign for the package. The delivery man’s eyes popped and Logan grinned to himself. He would never attempt to seduce someone on purpose, but the outfit felt right.

His previous outfit had been replaced slightly. He still wore the skin tight jeggings, but his top had been switched to a tight halter top, his feet were bare, he had donned a bit of makeup he never normally wore. His lips were a dark pink shade, his hair was gelled up, and he wore glittering earrings.

He signed for the package and winked as he shut the door behind him, excitingly tearing into the package.

Everything was just right. He would order pizza for dinner and the cleaning was done. The house was just warm enough and he had cleaned the windows. The sun was setting, and it was almost dark out. The lights were turned down low. Kendall had texted him something about staying late, so this was perfect.

He unwrapped the toy and bit his lip at it, feeling excited. He had bought lube to come with it, and so he set it on the ground in front of his patio doors, knowing it would be perfect to vision someone watching him, stumbling across him as he fucked his tight boy pussy with a dildo, and then ravaging him with the horny lust of a teenager.

He decided to grab a bite to eat before he started, then turned and went to the kitchen.

Logan smiled as he opened the fridge, but jumped as he heard a lock jiggling, a sound of something small breaking, and the patio door open, then close.

Was this a burglary in progress?

Logan gripped his phone and very slowly snuck to the door of the darkened kitchen. He peered into his dark house, but saw nothing. He wondered if they had gone into the bedroom.

He glanced down at himself and then sighed, knowing it was safer to get outside and not worry about what his neighbors would think of his promiscuous outfit.

He very gently slipped into the living room and started edging towards the front door, hoping he wasn’t making any noise, when he stopped. His sex toy was still on the floor, in front of the patio door. He swallowed, and glanced at the bedroom, hearing some rummaging in there. He knew they wouldn’t find much; he and Kendall didn’t care for pricey items. But, he didn’t want to leave his sex toy on the ground for someone else, especially Kendall, to stumble across.

He began tip toeing back to grab it, and as he bent down to pick it up, he felt a strong grip wrap around his arm and yank him back. He cried out as strong arms pinned him to a chest and someone flicked a lamp on. Logan whimpered when several men stood around him, dark clothes and ski masks on.

“Hey, look, we got a resident.” One of them chuckled. Logan’s eyes opened wider in fear as a hand wrapped around his face and began crushing his cheeks together to stop him from making noise. He struggled, and flailed, but it was no use; the man behind him was too strong and had a good few inches on him. Two men stepped out of his bedroom and he whined when he saw them holding some of his personal possessions.

“Shit! I thought you said no one would be home?!” One of them men, a shorter man with a large build said to the one standing next to him. They were the ones that had left the bedroom, and Logan quickly counted how many were in his home.

Seven, counting the one holding him. His knees trembled, but he didn’t know if it was from fear or from the fact he was struggling to stand on his tip-toes.

One of the men, the second one from his bedroom, walked forward and stood in front of him. Logan couldn’t help but inhale in fear; he felt drowsy as the males scent permeated his senses. It was intoxicating.

Logan’s eyes widened as the man’s grin, beneath his ski mask, widened.

“Now, who do we got here?”

He shivered as the man behind him shifted, and he could feel a lump pressed against his back. The one in front of him reached him and plucked at his shirt.

“What’s your name, cutie?”

He stayed quiet, until he was slapped across the face. He cried out as he was dropped to the floor. He tried to stand, but he was pushed down with a booted foot, until he was lying like a dog, ass in the air, and face to the carpet. His phone was a foot away from him.

“Let’s try this again,” the gruff voice above him spoke,” What is your name?” The boot began twisting in his back and Logan felt tears prick at his eyes as he stared at all of the men standing, watching, and holing his personal items. One of them was holding his underwear to his nose and smelling it.

Logan’s loins tingled slightly.

“L-Logan, my name is Logan.”

“Little bit of a club wear, this is, isn’t it? What’s the special occasion?” Logan stayed quiet and the man behind him decided to place his foot on Logan’s cheek instead.

“N-nothing. It’s how I dress.”

“A bit slutty isn’t it?” Logan whined, his teeth aching as the boot next to his face applied just enough pressure. He ached behind in this position, but every man in the room was staring at him, one was kneeling close to his face, and the one behind him chuckled. Logan tried to look at what he was laughing at, but it wasn’t until he stepped around that he saw; he was holding Logan’s sex toy.

“Oh, shit! What a kinky little freak!” the shorter one from the bedroom came over and grabbed it with a gloved hand, looking at it. The one kneeling grabbed it from him.

“God, it’s got little ribbed shit on it and everything.” The one with the boot on his face kneeled down and Logan whined in pain.

“Planning on fucking your tight little ass with that?” Logan stayed quiet and balled his hands into fists, gripping the carpet. They had come in to rob him and now they would probably hurt him. They were all standing too close, a-and they were all chuckling at his outfit and _oh god why were his thighs shaking why were they wet these men would legitimately hurt him why why-_

He was suddenly yanked from the ground and slung down in between all of the men. He tried not to cry in fear, but they were all staring at him, arms crossed, a few were plucking at his hair and shirt. He held his burning cheek as one spoke up.

“Well, fuck, we can’t exactly rob this place now. We got this little twink here.” The one who had crushed Logan’s face seemed to be the leader, and he crossed his arms, looking at the little brunette as he cowered.

“P-please, my husband will be home soon, a-and I don’t-please just take what you want.” He just wanted them to take what they wanted and leave. He didn’t want to talk to them.

“I won’t call the police; I don’t know anything I promise.” Logan was quiet as the leader rubbed his chin in thought.

“What don’t want your husband to see you with this?” He waved the dildo around and Logan flinched.

“Does that poor idiot not entertain you in bed or something?” Logan snapped, and turned to the leader from where he was sitting on the floor.

“No! I love my husband! I love making love with him. I just…I just like p-pleasuring myself!” His cheeks grew hot and he clenched his legs as he felt himself grow warm. It was such a fucked up situation and Logan didn’t know why he was responding like this. He was sitting on the floor, in front of men he didn’t know, who seemed eager to hurt him. What if Kendall came home to this? Would they hurt him too? Would they do things that would make Kendall leave him?

The leader bent and grabbed his face again.

“How about this, sweet cheeks.  Since you got in the way of _our payday_ you get to be our little cut from this spoiled heist, got it?” Logan’s eyes opened and he bit the hand of man. He cried out in pain.

“Fucking cunt!” He slapped Logan and Logan squirmed away in pain, but locking eyes with the leader.

“You can go screw yourself! I w-wouldn’t touch any of you if it was life or death.” One behind him stepped forward and grabbed Logan from the back, making him squeal. He grippe Logan’s hard cock, and squeezed _hard_. Tears popped into his eyes as the one hurting him laughed.

“Listen, buddy, your body doesn’t lie. You’re hard as shit and you know it. You got in the way, so now, you pay.  You’re not the first; you won’t be the last.” Logan flailed, but he was smacked again.

“How about if I make it life or death?” cold metal was pressed to his temple and Logan stilled. It was a gun, a knife, something that would hurt him and he began to cry. His body was betraying him, of all times, and there were men who would hurt him, ready to tear his clothes apart any second unless he said no.

The leader squatted and twisted a blade between his fingertips. He grinned sadistically and Logan swallowed hard as his arms were pulled behind his back, limiting his movement.

“Come on, we’ll make you feel good. Better than your dopey ass husband who can’t please you with his dick.” Someone knocked a frame off his mantelpiece behind the leader and Logan shook as he stared at the picture of him and Kendall.

“I-I can’t. H-He’s my husband. I love him.” The leaders grin dropped and he stood, tucking the knife away. He unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out. Logan cried and tried to squirm, but two men were now holding him down.

“Too bad. Open your mouth.” Logan thrashed but the leader stepped forward, and gripped his hair. He yanked, and Logan cried out.

It was enough for the stranger to shove his cock in Logan’s mouth.

“If you bite me, I’ll slit your throat and fuck the hole.” He threatened in a dark tone. Logan let out a little sob as his mouth was slowly fucked, the thick cock sliding in and out. His hair being pulled was making him bob his head along the cock.

He had never given a blowjob before, never once had Kendall really thought about letting Logan do that, but now, Logan wondered why not. It was-it was-it was fucked up, so fucked up, but god it-it was great, the feeling of the skin, the taste, it was warm and solid in his mouth and he slowly wrapped his lips around it, bobbing his head along with the forced pulling. It wasn’t bad at all, and if Logan tried to forget this was a stranger who threatened to kill him, and then he could imagine who was groaning above him. The cock began to taste good and the weight felt good in his throat-

Then he pulled out, a large trail of saliva following. Logan’s tongue dangled out of his mouth and he panted slightly, looking up at the leader in horror. He hadn’t meant to get into it, no he hadn’t, but for one second Logan imagined the videos he watched, the ones he fantasized about, the ones that made him cum, and he began achingly hard. His pants were suddenly wet with his juices and the leader smiled as Logan inhaled in a bit of shock.

“A little masochistic, are we?” He stroked himself and then nodded at the men behind him, who lifted Logan like a doll, and pushed him into the couch.

“N-no, I swear, I-I-“The one who had been holding his arms behind his back, gripped his face.

“Shut up.” His pants were being pulled off and Logan tried to grab them, trying to come back to his senses. He wouldn’t let his lust control him.

“Please! Please, I’ll do anything, please j-just take what you want, please don’t hurt me.” He mumbled. They stopped and then the one on his left (he was starting to have trouble keeping them in check, they all were dressed similar) grabbed his shirt and tore it off. Logan cried out as he was pushed down by them, restrained by large, strong grips.

“You’ll do anything? Fine, suck my cock, bitch.” The one who had torn his shirt stepped up onto the couch, and unbuttoned his black jeans, pulling out a cock that was slightly longer than the last. The skin was slightly tan and a large vein ran up the underside of it. He pushed it into Logan’s mouth and began to slowly face fuck him. Logan whimpered, but complied. The musty smell of his cock was intoxicating and Logan’s ass clenched, his juices making his clothes wet and restricted.

The leader stepped beside him on the couch, getting eye level with him as his mouth was forcibly fucked.

“We’re going to fuck you silly, and if you don’t agree, ill shove my knife up your ass and fuck you with it.” Logan whined, but the one above him grabbed his head and began fucking faster.

Another threat over his head, and the solid weight of cock in his throat once more made Logan fall into a fear-lust fueled trance. He began to suck, wrapping his lips around the cock. He tried not to think about his husband, tried to not think about how he was defiling his marriage, and tried not to think about how turned on he was from what was essentially a fantasy come true.

Just like the last male, the cock was pulled from between his lips without the man finishing and he groaned. He was hot and bothered, and he felt stupid high.

His pants were fully pulled off and Logan cried out as he had to steady himself, his feet planted on the floor. All the men made a noise as his juices dribbled to the floor from his ass.

“Don’t l-look at me there.” He mumbled.

But at this point, he didn’t know what he wanted. He was torn, his body begging for these men to fuck him, and his morality telling him to not do this.

“Put him on this.” Logan was yanked up from the couch and his eyes widened when he saw someone had placed a wooden bar stool from his kitchen on the coffee table, sideways. He was forced over the legs and rungs of it, being yanked down and tied with the rags that were his shirt, to the bar stool. He was standing on his tip toes on the floor behind him; his ass was towards everyone, his head was angled down.

He was at the perfect height to be fucked from behind and the front.

His juices trailed down his inner thigh and one of them chuckled. He couldn’t see anything behind him at all, but he felt it, he felt one of the men nudge his entrance with a cock.

“I wonder if you’ll be able to take this monster?”

He glanced over his shoulder, straining until it hurt to see. The cock was a caramel shade, and the bundle of pubic hair that was at the base was raven black. It was average length, but the girth was huge and Logan swallowed, feeling himself become wetter; his cock become harder; he drooled. His whole head swam and he let himself succumb.

“Please, oh god, please fuck me.”

The man didn’t hold back, he pushed in and didn’t care to make sure Logan was comfortable; he began thrusting hard, striking something inside Logan that made him whine.

“Oh-OH! God yes! Fuck!” Logan cried. He was being fucked faster and he was moaning, trying to escape his bounds and push into the man behind him to get more.

Someone stepped in front of him and grabbed his face.

“Let’s use this hole again.” It was a new cock this time; pale, with a dusty pink tip, and a drop of pre cum at the head. Logan opened his mouth and the cock slid in, nestling itself onto his tongue. He began to bob his head, letting the cock engulf his mouth. He could taste the salty precum on his tongue and he began to drool at the corners of his mouth. It was lovely, so lovely, and Logan couldn’t help himself. He was being roughly fucked from behind and forcibly face fucked from the front. It was pure joy to him and he tongue lolled out of his mouth when the cock was pulled out.

A new cock was replaced and he whimpered his ass was pulled out of, feeling empty.

A new cock was in him seconds later, and Logan mumbled in pleasure around the one in his mouth

It was a constant round of that, being fucked, never being finished, both ends. No man came, and Logan began to grow disappointed.

Until,

“Untie him; I think the slut likes this.” Logan’s hands were untied and he was pulled off of the stool (not trying to notice the red marks on his body from where he had been pressed into it) and he was guided to his armchair. One of them sat down and yanked him on top of him, pulling Logan into a position where his ass was in the air, his back was in the man’s lap; his legs were in the air. Logan whined and watched as the six men gathered around him. One bent and put his face into Logan’s ass.

“OH GOD-!” Logan cried out as he began getting eaten out. The feeling of a tongue fucking his wet hole, pushing in-out-in-He could feel the man below him getting more and more urgent to please Logan and he eventually grasped Logan’s thighs with a strong grip.

He pulled off with a pop and Logan’s cock twitched as his hands were held above him, unable to move.

The leader stepped forward, smiling as he traced his knife up and down Logan’s thighs. He shivered and whined as his ass was filled by this man’s cock.

“You seem to be perfectly fine with being fucked by all of us now.” Logan whined.

“I-it feels t-too good-oh!” He threw his head back as his ass began to get pounded.

“Good, I’m going to make sure your ass belongs to me by the end of the night.” He growled. Logan whined, out of lust. His heart was racing, his ass felt so good, his walls opening and closing, his juices flowing, the feeling of being dominated, and treated like-like-like a cheap whore.

The leader pulled his cock out and Logan watched him lift the sex toy-forgotten about until now.

It was longer and thicker than the other cocks and Logan watched as the leader lowered it to his hole and shoved it in. He cried out and threw his head back ad he began to be fucked with the toy, it pounding his insides, his cock twitching in pleasure. His mouth was open in pleasure, groaning, exclaiming his pleasure.

The toy was forgotten as the male under him lifted him, and Logan sat on his cock. It slipped into his tight heat, and he whimpered, his arms behind him still.

Then he was tilted back, the cock still in him. One of the men stepped up and stroked himself, smiling at Logan, who was already sweating profusely.

“W-what are you-“The second cock was pushed in and Logan cried out as he felt his hole clench in pain.

“No! Please, I can’t fit two cocks at once!”

“You’re gonna have to try.” The man beneath him grumbled, and then he began moving Logan so the brunette was being fucked down onto both cocks. Logan squeezed his eyes shut in pain, but with each thrust, the pain lessened and his hole dribbled with juices as his hole opened up more.

They flipped him, again and again, fucking him against the couch, pushing him to the floor and thrusting so hard his knees had carpet burn. Logan’s cries of pleasure didn’t drown out, he just lolled around like a zombie as they slammed him into furniture and forcibly fucked his insides, fucking his mouth, dragging their cocks against his nipples and playing with his erect nipples, leaving trails of precum mixed with his own juices.

Somehow, though, someone had found Kendall’s collection of belts, and used it to tie him up in a various way. A marker was pulled from a drawer and they scribbled words all over his body, _“Slut”,“Whore”, “Cum dumpster.”_ Logan was a panting sex doll at this point, and nothing was on his mind as they strapped him up, somehow tying him up in a similar hog tie fashion. He groaned as they began to ravage his ass once more, shoving their cocks in, not being patient, and forcing their cocks into his mouth as well.

“Fuck, fuck, I don’t think…I can handle any of this anymore.” One of the men above him yanked his mask off, his hair sweaty, his face red, and Logan blinked as he stared at the gorgeous man above him, long dusty brunette hair and hazel eyes making him swoon. Logan whined as the man began to face fuck him faster, his nails digging in his scalp.

“I’m coming!” He cried. Logan opened his mouth as come flooded his mouth. Its taste was bitter, sour, and Logan coughed as the brunette pushed his cock in deeper, making him gag as the cum was forced down his throat, his cock twitching. He pulled it out a second later, and Logan gagged, the cum dribbling out of his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh my god, fuck that is so hot.” One of the guys behind him said. Logan felt their thrusts speeding up and he began to spasm’ his body already overly sensitive. Now they were just straight pounding directly into his prostate, making him see white in his vision. His cock was aching, throbbing, and dribbling pre cum for the last few hours with a lack of release. They were going faster and faster, and the male in his mouth was too. He also yanked off his mask, his face red and sweaty as well. Logan swooned once more when he saw this one was a Latino male, his skin caramelly and evenly colored, his eyes a beautiful puppy dog brown with thick eyelashes, he forced Logan’s head down as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fuck! I-FUCK!” Logan felt his large cock spasm against his cheek and the cum was less bitter this time. It automatically ran out of his open drooling mouth, mixing in with his salvia and the other cum as one of the males behind him made similar sounds to an approaching orgasm. He felt the cock twitch inside of him and he groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling back as the cocks twitched, and pulled out, cum rolling down his thighs.

They flipped him, adjusting the belts as they laid him back. His legs and ass were held up in the air, his legs bent to touch his thighs. He rested on the floor on his shoulders and back of his neck but he paid no attention as one of the last three stepped up and began to fuck him into the floor. Logan whined with every thrust, feeling his orgasm approaching, going away, approaching…he was edging, just barely there, but he couldn’t get to it without touching his cock, which was swollen and red without a promise of upcoming release.

The male shoved his hips into Logan’s as he released and Logan cried out as he was stretched from the sheer force. He pulled out halfway through his orgasm and shot his remaining load all over Logan.

The second one bent over him and fucked fast, his throbbing cock making Logan feel like he was hooked up to a sex machine (something he would’ve liked to experiment with if possible.) Logan watched as this male as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fuck, fuck, Oh fuck, I-“he finished and Logan shuddered as his cock rubbed directly against his sweet spot; the feeling of needing his release was starting to boil over.  If he could touch his cock for even just a second-

Then he was lifted, again. He was tired, he ached, his whole body was covered in cum, but god he almost didn’t want it to stop. He had never experienced this much pleasure, and he wondered if his neighbors had heard his screams of pleasure.

Logan swallowed (bad decision) as he realized the leader was sitting in the armchair, his cock as red as Logan’s, hard and poking his belly. He gripped the base to hold it straight up as the other men sat Logan on it. He didn’t move though, and Logan shivered under his gaze. The cum all over his body started running down, as gravity would make it do, and Logan strained a bit against the belts. The leader chuckled and lifted a phone; _Logan’s_ phone. He swallowed as he opened it, and turned the camera on, starting to take pictures of the little brunette as he sat on his cock. The men behind him, including the ones without masks on (well, almost all of them had taken them off) were holding Logan, spreading I’m further for every picture taken, showing off his gaping asshole that still had a cock in it.

“P-please, don’t.” the leader laughed and lowered the phone, but turned it so Logan could see the pictures. The prospect of there being evidence to what Logan had just done was what brought him down from his high; he had been lost in the little world of cock and cum.

“It speaks!  Ah, tell me, cum slut, what would your petty little husband think of you doing this?” Logan slumped, lowering his head. Tears appeared in his eyes, because at this point he couldn’t lie to himself. He looked at the leader with wide eyes full of emotion.

“I love him! I love him so much! I would n-never hurt him.  B-but I’m needy, I’m not a china doll. I need to be fucked! I need to be fucked hard!” The leader thrusted up into him, but Logan was held in place by several hands and arms, so his cock hit directly into his sweet spot and Logan cried out, his own cock bouncing against his belly.

“Why is that? Tell me why.” The camera on his phone was on again, recording this time, and tears ran down Logan’s cheeks as he was pleasured, but didn’t reach his orgasm.

“B-because, because I like c-c-cock!” He let out another cry of pleasure as the leader fucked him again, and again, Logan never moving, his sweet spot being tortured.

“And what else?!” The leader yelled.

“I _-I-I like being a cum dumpste_ r!” His cock was aching-he needed-he needed-

“ ** _AND?!”_**

 ** _“BECAUSE I’M A SLUT_**!” Logan shrieked at the top of his lungs. His cock was grabbed by one of the men behind him and he screamed in pleasure as he was fucked, harder than ever, vigorously, and he watched as the man in front of him pulled off his mask, and-and-

Logan’s eyes widened, for a split second, when he realized he was sitting on _Kendall’s_ lap.

His cock twitched, and all the built up pleasure, made him scream as he shot loads of cum all over Kendall, his asshole clenching in pleasure as Kendall seemed to release as well.

Then Logan’s eyes rolled back into his head and everything went black.

**XX**

His whole body was aching. That was what he felt first.

Opening his eyes seemed like torture, but eventually he got around to it.

He was in his bedroom, in his bed, and Logan shifted-

Bad idea. His back was on fire for a second and so was his ass.

Evidence that what had happened last night had indeed happened.

Logan thought about what he had said how the last thing he had seen was his husbands face. Was that a dream, or was Kendall actually in the living room with the group of men who-

No, no. Don’t go there yet.

Logan had to get up and figure out what the hell had happened, how he had gotten in bed, and where the fuck all the men from last night had gone.

He slowly stood, his leg wobbly and numb, but once he got the pins and needles out of his foot, he wobbled to a stand, grabbing his nightstand for support. He limped slowly to the bathroom, noticing he was wearing a large night shirt that was Kendall’s.

In the bathroom, he studied himself. He had bruises across his cheek bones from being slapped and hit, his body was a mess. The marker was gone, but the bruises from the belts, scratches from being gripped, and bruises from rough sex in general was all over him.

Logan swallowed and turned around, spreading his cheeks in curiosity. His hole was still stretched, a little loose, but nonetheless almost back to its regular size and Logan let out a sigh of relief.

He slowly left the bedroom after putting on some underwear and stopped when he heard footsteps and quiet conversation in the kitchen. He stepped into the doorway slowly, and let out a small gasp when he saw all the men from the previous night in his home. Kendall was at the oven cooking and turned to see him after the other men waved and said good morning.

“Baby!” Kendall walked over and hugged Logan from the side, smacking a kiss onto his cheek. Logan swallowed, feeling like he was still in bed as Kendall gently helped him to a chair (he noticed a pillow had been placed on it for his comfort.)

“How are you feeling?” Logan blinked and looked up at his husband.

The wave of emotion that hit him had Logan sniffling and in tears, unsure how to feel.

“W-what the _hell_ was that last night, Kendall?!” Kendall’s smile dropped and he pulled his lips in, looking guilty as he waved the men out of the room, taking their plates and running to the living room. Kendall sat down across from Logan and inhaled deeply.

“I knew about you, and watching porn. Getting off. Enjoying it. Becoming addicted.” Logan felt himself twitch in guilt, and then looked down.

“I-I-“Kendall held up a hand.

“You don’t have to explain. I didn’t think it was an issue, at all. People do it all the time.” Logan looked up and fiddled with his thumbs.

“But, Kendall, we _didn’t_ do that. We’ve never done those things.” Kendall shrugged.

“Not as if we can’t accept that it’s okay if you do start.” Logan glanced away, looking around the kitchen.

“I don’t understand. You didn’t…you didn’t try and talk to me, o-or- anything?” Logan looked sad as Kendall ducked his head, then he turned those green eyes on Logan.

“I was honestly just being a dick. I was trying to work you up.” He waved a hand at the men in the living room.

“This was honestly planned for a while.” Logan swallowed and glanced at the group.

“I was just…I wanted to know what you wanted, specifically, like as a fantasy. I had to wait until it was basically right in front of me. It was just going to be me, then you…you started looking up group videos and I figured…” Kendall trailed off and then sighed.

“I just wanted to watch you squirm and be fucked raw.” Kendall’s eyes were dark now and Logan shivered under his gaze; he had never seen Kendall like this. Ever.  Full of lust and sadistic longing.

“Then you got the sex toy.” Logan looked away, blushing. Kendall scowled a bit.

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t ever need it.” Logan felt tears well up in his eyes as he realized there was just none problem with all of this. He put his head down and let out a small cry.

“I feel so dirty.” Kendall grabbed his shoulder and lifted him to give him a concerned look.

“Why, baby? I’m so sorry if I hurt you. I just wanted to make you feel good.” Logan shook his head and Kendall gave him a confused look.

“I didn’t know it was you Kendall. I just…fucked a bunch of strangers without thinking about you. It was like the only thing on my mind was sex.” Logan trembled in his chair as Kendall stood and hurried to the cabinet in the corner, then came back and gripped Logan’s hand.

“No, no, baby.  That wasn’t your fault.” He held up a dark jar and Logan frowned, then Kendall opened it, and quickly waved it under his nose.

 Logan was intoxicated for a split second and his whole body shivered. Kendall closed the jar once more and Logan inhaled deeply to clear his system.

“W-what was that?!” Logan cried out. Kendall chuckled and set it down.

“An aphrodisiac.  I put some on all of us. It overwhelmed you, it make you unable to think straight.”  Logan looked at the jar, realizing it was the smell he had smelt on Kendall at first when he had stepped up and threatened him as the stranger. Logan let out a sigh of relief and held his husbands hands.

“I trust you. I know you wouldn’t do something like that without thinking about me.” Kendall smiled. Logan gave him a frown and Kendall tilted his head.

“Where did you find all of those guys to…?” Kendall stood and gestured for Logan to follow him into the living room. He stood slowly and his husband gripped his shoulder as he guided him into the center of the living room. Logan blushed when he realized every male had quieted down, set down their plates of eggs and bacon, and was staring at him, almost lustfully.

“Logan, meet some of my coworkers and friends.” Logan pulled the nightshirt down over his bare thighs as his face flushed.

Kendall pointed at one of the men he remembered seeing last night, the raven-haired Latino boy that had puppy dog eyes.

“This is Carlos. I’ve known him for a while. He was the one who had the idea to use the belts.” Kendall chuckled as Carlos bit his lip and stood. He was about the same height as Logan, and seemed to be extremely touchy as he grabbed Logan’s face for a deep kiss. Logan was shocked and tensed up as Carlos released him. Logan studied him for a moment and inhaled softly at the soft dark brown eyes with a bit of honey he had, full of laughs. His smile reminded Logan of a young child.

“Come on, Carlos, don’t scare the poor thing.” The boy sitting on the edge of the coffee table chuckled, and Kendall rubbed his back as Carlos sat back down and ate a large bite of sausage off of his plate.

“I can’t help it, he’s so cute.”

Logan raised an eyebrow as they spoke about him as if he wasn’t in the room.  The male that had just spoke stood and Logan swallowed. He was very built, his muscles as large as Logan’s calf. His hair was a light, dusty brown and his eyes were a hazel that looked through him. He had pinky, rose lips and a charming smile. He was tan and Logan felt incredibly pale as he lifted a hand. Kendall’s hand rubbed down his back. Logan shivered.

“Last night was fun. I was happy to please you.” Kendall let out a short laugh and gripped Logan’s hip.

“This is James. He a bit of a romantic.” This male looked more like a player to Logan, but nonetheless, he was handsome. The rest of the men chuckled and Kendall began pointing each to the remaining men out.

“This is Dak.” Logan inhaled softly, his lips trembling as this one stood and shook his hand, as if he hadn’t helped fuck Logan into heaven last night. He had soft pink lips, and a strong jawline with a cute smile. Logan thought he looked like the sweetest of the group, like he would take you to dinner and make love to you every night.

“That’s Jett.” Kendall pointed to the male that was walking back into the living room with another full plate of food. He waved at Logan. Jett had darker brown hair that was gelled into an upwards fashion, like James and Carlos had, and a bit of sideburn. He had a rounder jawline than Dak; it was covered in a bit of stubble. He looked like the type to lean you over his knee to spank you while asking you to call him ‘Daddy’ (something Logan doubted he had an issue with.)

“Hey, hope last night was just as good for you as it was me. Kendall, you’re out of sausage.” Kendall sighed.

“You should’ve left some for Logan.” James laughed as he grabbed his crotch and Logan swallowed, remembering how James’s cock looked and _felt_.

“I have some sausage for him here.”

“That’s Dustin.” Dustin waved from the end of the couch with a large smile and Logan felt like he had no issue being comfortable in his presence at all. Dustin didn’t have a full head of hair like said James, but his facial hair that trailed from his sideburns to his chin, and he had a mustache, worked for him with said lack of thicker hair. He wore hipster-esque glasses and had a small smile.

“And this is Kevin.”

Kevin had blonde hair similar to Kendall’s, he had a bit of darker facial hair on his chin and jaw, and he was a bit shorter.  Logan considered him cute.

“Well, now that we all know each other, have fun.” Logan felt Kendall’s hands in his back then he was flying forward as his husband shoved him. James caught him, turned him in his arms and then settled on the couch as all the men seemed too eager to share him.

**XX**

All of the men passed Logan around like a doll, setting him on their laps or petting him as they conversed, talking to him. Then they helped clean up, washed the dishes, put things away, then with a ruffle of Logan’s hair, a peck on his cheek, a quick “thanks”, they were heading out the door. Kendall smiled and waved as Logan stood stock-still, unsure what had happened in the past hour, but feeling totally okay with what happened.

“See you guys next week.” Kendall called out the door as he shut it. Logan stiffened, shocked.

“N-next week?!” Kendall turned, with a smirk on his face, hands in his pockets, stance tall.

Kendall pointed at the ground.

“Sit.”

Logan fell to the floor, his bum hitting the hard ground. His legs shook, his loins were hot.

Kendall was the exact definition of dominance that he had been wanting for months. He whimpered as Kendall stepped forward, leaned down, and grabbed Logan’s face in his strong hands.

“Yes, every week. I promised them they could come over and fuck your pretty asshole until its loose and dripping, because I know exactly what you want. You will do everything I say from now on. You can either agree to everything I’m promising you now, or you can say no, and we will never do anything like this again. We will go back to how we were before.”

Logan swallowed. His thighs twitched.

He opened his mouth.

**XX**

Logan lived a simple life.

He got up every day, showered, and then lubed himself up for the day.  Kendall would get dressed, then bend Logan over for his morning spankings, then insert a shiny, stainless steel anal plug. He then would lotion Logan’s bruised rear, and send him off to the kitchen.

Logan only wore an apron when cooking breakfast for his husband, and he wasn’t allowed to wear clothes in the house. Small, lacey underwear was only tolerated in the event Logan had to take clothes outside to hang them up to dry, and he could only get dressed if he left the house for errands, but Kendall demanded he let him know where he was going, and he had to trade the plug out for a vibrating plug, and take a picture of himself at the store with it.

Logan would clean the home, video call Kendall on his lunch break and let his husband watch as he fucked himself with any assortment of toys his husband had decided to buy for him.

Then he would clean up, and prepare dinner and be prepared to eat with Kendall once he got home.

Their night would end with Logan somehow fucked out of his mind.

The weekends were best. Logan would don himself in jewelry and makeup, and would order some sort of take out. Kendall would come home, followed by all sex other men, and Logan would be kneeling on the ground, hard, dripping wet, and ready for them.

It was a simple life indeed.

 

 


End file.
